desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 5
This article contains episode summaries for the fifth season of Desperate Housewives. Season summary In the U.S., original episodes of season five aired between September 28, 2008 and May 17, 2009 Starring * Teri Hatcher - Susan Mayer (24/24) * Felicity Huffman - Lynette Scavo (24/24) * Marcia Cross - Bree Van de Kamp (24/24) * Eva Longoria Parker- Gabrielle Solis (24/24) * Nicollette Sheridan - Edie Britt (20/24) * Ricardo Antonio Chavira - Carlos Solis (23/24) * Doug Savant - Tom Scavo (24/24) * Kyle MacLachlan - Orson Hodge (24/24) * Dana Delany - Katherine Mayfair (23/24) * Neal McDonough - Dave Williams (24/24) * Shawn Pyfrom - Andrew Van de Kamp (14/24) * Brenda Strong - Mary Alice Young (23/24) * James Denton - Mike Delfino (23/24) Also Starring * Charlie Carver - Porter Scavo (13/24) * Max Carver - Preston Scavo (8/24) * Joshua Logan Moore - Parker Scavo (8/24) * Kendall Applegate - Penny Scavo (8/24) Recurring Guest Stars *Madison De La Garza - Juanita Solis (18/24) *Daniella Baltodano - Celia Solis (15/24) *Kathryn Joosten - Karen McCluskey (15/24) *Gale Harold - Jackson Braddock (13/24) *Mason Vale Cotton - MJ Delfino (12/24) *Kevin Rahm - Lee McDermott (9/24) *Tuc Watkins - Bob Hunter (7/24) *Richard Burgi - Karl Mayer (6/24) *Lily Tomlin - Roberta Simonds (6/24) *Todd Grinnell - Dr. Alex Cominis (5/24) *Maria Cominis - Mona Clarke (2/24) *Joy Lauren - Danielle Katz (2/24) *Andrea Bowen - Julie Mayer (1/24) *Steven Culp - Rex Van de Kamp (1/24) *Christine Estabrook - Martha Huber (1/24) *Brent Kinsman - Preston Scavo (younger) (1/24) *Shane Kinsman - Porter Scavo (younger) (1/24) *Lucille Soong - Yao Lin (1/24) *Maiara Walsh - Ana Solis (1/24) Main Plot Points Five years on: *A post-Mike Susan wrestles with a new man *Lynette's boys have grown into turbulent teens *Bree attempts to prove her homemaking credentials in the world of TV *Gabrielle has a chubby four-year-old daughter under her wing *Edie Britt makes a triumphant return, equipped with a husband who's as ambitious and as dangerous as her - if not more so. *Katherine wrestles with single life. Episode Summaries | date=September 28, 2008 | director=Larry Shaw | writer=Marc Cherry | plot=Five years have gone on Wisteria Lane, and the lives of the housewives are forever changed. Bree is now a successful businesswoman in charge of a rising catering company and about to publish her first cookbook; her success causes partner and friend Katherine Mayfair to grow envious and feel undershadowed by Bree. Lynette is now dealing with hellish teenagers who fail to obey her rules and act out in the worst possible ways, and worst of all, her childish husband fails to see just how badly the twins are ruining their own lives by not getting the rules. Gabrielle is the frumpy mother of two little girls, and she feels guilty when she realizes her daughters are overweight. Susan is hiding a secret lover, and Edie Britt returns to Wisteria Lane with a new man in tow. | guests=Daniella Baltodano (Celia Solis), Mason Vale Cotton (MJ Delfino), Madison De La Garza (Juanita Solis), Gale Harold (Jackson Braddock), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Brent Kinsman (Preston Scavo (younger)), Shane Kinsman (Porter Scavo (younger)), Joy Lauren (Danielle Van de Kamp) Kevin Rahm (Lee McDermott), Tuc Watkins (Bob Hunter) }} We're So Happy Your So Happy | date=October 5th, 2008 | director=David Grossman | writer=Alexandra Cunningham | plot=Lynette feels that she is being pushed aside by her son Porter, so she goes out of her way to spark up the good relationship they once had. In the meantime, Orson isn't all too pleased with Bree's newfound success, particularly with her being branded as "Mrs. Van de Kamp". Mike meets Jackson, and wants to spend some time with him in order to better know the man who is sleeping with his ex-wife and spending time with their son. Gabrielle wants Carlos to get a job as a masseur at the local country club, but when he does so she is uninvited from a high profile party, which leaves her frustrated and desperate to get her old social life back. Mrs. McCluskey grows suspicious of Dave's reasons for being on the lane, and Dave worries that his wife may ruin his plans by intending to move away. | guests= Richard Burgi (Karl Mayer), Mason Vale Cotton (MJ Delfino), Gale Harold (Jackson Braddock), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey) }} Kids Ain't Like Everybody Else | date=October 12th, 2008 | director=Bethany Rooney | writer=Joe Keenan | plot=Bree's estranged daughter, Danielle, returns to Wisteria Lane and is met with a deluge of criticism. Meanwhile, Gabrielle and Susan find themselves embroiled in a catfight brought on by an altercation between their kids. To her chagrin, Lynette comes home to find Tom and Dave have formed a garage band after she told him to get rid of his old things. Finally, Katherine and Mrs. McCluskey invite Edie to lunch to press her for more information on Dave. | guests= Daniella Baltodano (Celia Solis), Mason Vale Cotton (MJ Delfino), Madison De La Garza (Juanita Solis), Gale Harold (Jackson Braddock), Joy Lauren (Danielle Van de Kamp), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey) }} Back in Business | date=October 19th, 2008 | director=Scott Ellis | writer=John Pardee and Joey Murphy | plot=Bree's new cookbook and entrepreneurial success has the women of Wisteria Lane feeling envious. Lynette's longing for a taste of her breadwinning days as an ad-exec leads her to lend an unsolicited hand to Bree's marketing plan. MJ's drawing of a family portrait has left Mike feeling like he's not a presence in his son's life. Gabrielle hatches a plan to have more sex with Carlos. Susan teaches a reluctant MJ how to fall. Meanwhile, Dave's motives for moving to the neighborhood continue to take shape. | guests= Charlie Babcock (Stu Durber), Daniella Baltodano (Celia Solis), Mason Vale Cotton (MJ Delfino), Madison De La Garza (Juanita Solis), Gale Harold (Jackson Braddock) }} Mirror, Mirror | date=October 26th, 2008 | director=David Grossman | writer=John Pardee and Joey Murphy | plot=Flashbacks show us key moments that transpired in the women's lives during the five-year jump. Driven by a hidden agenda, Dave convinces Susan to throw Mrs. McCluskey a surprise party for her 70th birthday. Jackson wants to take his relationship with Susan to the next level. Meanwhile, Gabrielle's concerned she might be pregnant. Tom tells Lynette he's sold the pizzeria. A startling reason for the bond between Bree and Katherine is revealed, and an outraged Mrs. McCluskey has the entire neighborhood questioning her sanity. | guests=Daniella Baltodano (Celia Solis), Madison De La Garza (Juanita Solis), Gale Harold (Juanita Solis), Kevin Rahm (Lee McDermott), Tuc Watkins (Bob Hunter) }} There's Always a Woman | date=November 2, 2008 | director=Matthew Diamond | writer=John Paul Bullock III | plot= Gabrielle is over the moon when Carlos' client makes them an offer they can't refuse, but a startling discovery leaves her second guessing. Lynette grows suspicious that Tom is cheating on her. After breaking up with Jackson, Susan tries to surprise him, only to find the surprise is on her. Meanwhile, the bond between Bree and Katherine grows when the latter reveals she plans to move to Maryland. Finally, Mrs. McCluskey enlists the help of her sister Roberta to dig up dirt on Dave. | guests= Gale Harold (Jackson Braddock), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Kevin Rahm (Lee McDermott), Lily Tomlin (Roberta Simonds) }} What More Do I Need? | date=November 9, 2008 | director=Larry Shaw | writer=Matt Berry | plot=Lynette and Tom uncover the unsettling truth about their son Porter. Gabrielle suspects Carlos' best client, Virginia, has ulterior motives. Bree's moment of weakness could bring her great embarrassment and shame. Katherine's secret affair is unveiled. Susan learns of Jackson's true passion. Finally, Mrs. McCluskey's sister Roberta unearths a disturbing fact about Dave. | guests= Daniella Baltodano (Celia Solis), Madison De La Garza (Juanita Solis), Gale Harold (Jackson Braddock), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Lily Tomlin (Roberta Simonds) }} City on Fire | date=November 16, 2008 | director=David Grossman | writer=Bob Daily | plot=Susan's daughter Julie comes to visit, and brings along her 40-year-old boyfriend. A reporter named Sandra Birch goes out of her way to make Bree look like a sham, whereas Gabrielle and Carlos learn they have been included in maniacal Mrs. Hildebrand's will, as the sole heirs of her entire fortune. In the meantime, Mrs. McCluskey and Roberta decide to go and see Dr. Heller, unaware that he is already in Fairview and looking for Dave Williams. The men of Wisteria Lane prepare to play at the annual "Battle of the Bands" concert at The White Horse Club, and a fire breaks out and puts lives on the line. Some will fall as a hero will rise... | guests= Daniella Baltodano (Celia Solis), Madison De La Garza (Juanita Solis), Gale Harold (Jackson Braddock), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Kevin Rahm (Lee McDermott), Lily Tomlin (Roberta Simonds), Tuc Watkins (Bob Hunter) }} Me and My Town | date=November 30, 2008 | director=David Warren | writer=Lori Kirkland Baker | plot=For Gabrielle and Carlos, injuries sustained in the fire lead to a fortunate discovery, but for most, the consequences are less benign. Lynette and Tom vow to protect son Porter at any cost, though they too worry that he may have been the culprit behind the arson. Susan must learn to let go of the man she loves, whereas Orson's attempt at a good night's sleep puts Bree in a most precarious, though amusing, position on the day of her big cooking demonstration. In the meantime, Dave Williams dodges an imminent bullet by telling the detectives working on the arson case about something he "witnessed" before the fire... | guests= Daniella Baltodano (Celia Solis), Madison De La Garza (Juanita Solis), David Fabrizio (Detective Collins), Todd Grinnell (Dr. Alex Cominis), Billy Mayo (Detective Lyons) }} A Vision's Just a Vision | date=December 7, 2008 | director=Larry Shaw | writer=David Flebotte | plot=Carlos finally regains his sight which leads to him realizing the efforts Gabrielle put into taking care of their family. Susan realizes that her son isn't accepting of his father's newfound relationship with Katherine Mayfair, and Bree tries to prove to her son that she is comfortable with his lifestyle after she learns he is dating Orson's surgeon. Lynette tries to protect her son Porter from going to jail after he is charged for burning down the club, and Dave begins to lose his grip as he is haunted by visions. | guests=Daniella Baltodano (Celia Solis), Mason Vale Cotton (MJ Delfino), Madison De La Garza), Todd Grinnell (Dr. Alex Cominis), Kevin Rahm (Lee McDermott), Tuc Watkins (Bob Hunter) }} Home is the Place | date=January 4, 2009 | director=David Grossman | writer=Jamie Gorenberg | plot=Bree clashes with Alex's mother for their sons' affections. Gabrielle urges Carlos to take a six-figure job, even though it means spending more time away from home. Susan turns to Lee for company while Jackson is away. Lynette catches Preston talking to Porter on the phone. Mrs. McCluskey and her sister, Roberta, arrive at Dr. Heller's office in Boston to talk with him unaware that he's recently deceased. Meanwhile, Edie grows weary of Dave, whose strange behavior hasn't abated. | guests= Daniella Baltodano (Celia Solis), Polly Bergen (Stella Wingfield), Madison De La Garza (Juanita Solis), Todd Grinnell (Dr. Alex Cominis), Gale Harold (Jackson Braddock), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Kevin Rahm (Lee McDermott), Lily Tomlin (Roberta Simonds), Tuc Watkins (Bob Hunter) }} Connect! Connect! | date=January 11, 2009 | director=Ken Wittingham | writer=Jordon Nardino | plot=Connections lead to surprising resolutions, as Susan and Edie are forced to spend time alone together when they accidentally lock themselves in a basement. Bree doesn't like it when Alex indicates that she is emasculating her husband. Gabrielle loses control of her children and turns to Carlos for help. The ongoing search for Porter leads Lynette to her mother, Stella. Katherine and Mike define their relationship. Meanwhile, Dave gets a step closer to exacting revenge. | guests= Daniella Baltodano (Celia Solis), Polly Bergen (Stella Wingfield), Madison De La Garza (Juanita Solis), Todd Grinnell (Dr. Alex Cominis), Gale Harold (Jackson Braddock) }} The Best Thing That Ever Could Have Happened | date=January 18, 2009 | director=Larry Shaw | writer=Marc Cherry and Bob Daily | plot=When neighborhood handyman Eli Scruggs (special guest star Beau Bridges), passes away, the residents of Wisteria Lane come to realize just how much he affected their lives. Gabrielle recalls how Eli helped her make new friends when she moved in, Lynette remembers how he came to her aide when she was overwhelmed and neglected Penny, Susan reflects on how he was always there for her as a shoulder to cry on each time a man walked out of her life, Edie looks back on their special friendship, and Bree thinks fondly of how a small gesture he once made helped get her to where she is today. | guests= Madison De La Garza (Juanita Solis), Christine Estabrook (Martha Huber), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Lucille Soong (Yao Lin) }} Mama Spent Monet When She Had None | date=February 8, 2009 | director=David Warren | writer=Jason Ganzel | plot=Bree reaps the success of her new book by treating herself to a new car, while Lynette and Tom resolve to sell his Mustang for some extra cash. Susan is determined to send MJ to the best school, even though she and Mike can't afford it. Meanwhile, Gabrielle joins Edie's no nonsense boot camp to get herself back into shape, and Lee is conflicted over whether to tell Lynette and Tom some disturbing facts about Dave. | guests= Maria Cominis (Mona Clark), Mason Vale Cotton (MJ Delfino), Kevin Rahm (Lee McDermott), John Rubinstein (Principal Hobson), Tuc Watkins (Bob Hunter) }} In a World Where the Kings are Employers | date=February 15, 2009 | director=David Grossman | writer=Lori Kirkland Baker | plot=Susan starts a new job in order to give son MJ the best, but when Mike leaves their son in Katherine's care, anger and jealousy pervade. As the Scavo restaurant continues to take a hit in the current economy, Lynette tells Tom they have to sell. Carlos receives a generous bonus when Gabrielle discovers his boss' dirty little secret. Orson confronts Bree when he learns she's given Andrew a raise. Meanwhile, Dave comes closer to performing his vengeance scheme. | guests= Maria Cominis (Mona Clark), Mason Vale Cotton (MJ Delfino), Todd Grinnell (Dr. Alex Cominis) }} Crime Doesn't Pay | date=March 8, 2009 | director=Larry Shaw | writer=Jamie Gorenberg | plot=In a gesture of friendship, Bree tells Lynette she'll help Tom secure a new job, but the best intentions will reach a tempestuous end and reveal Orson's shameful misdeeds. Gabrielle finds herself in a precarious position when Carlos' adulterous boss begins using her to cover for himself as he continues to cheat on his wife. Meanwhile, Edie digs into Dave's past after a chance encounter with an old acquaintance. | guests= Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey) }} The Story of Lucy and Jessie | date=March 17, 2009 | director=Bethany Rooney | writer=Jordon Nardino | plot=When Susan tries to impress Jessie, a teacher at work, Jessie comes away with the wrong impression. With the wrong intent, Gabrielle convinces Carlos to hire Lynette, and Carlos finds himself working with an old acquaintance. As Orson's shameful habit grows, Bree will protect herself from embarrassment at all costs, and a suspicious Edie slyly digs further into Dave's past. | guests= Madison De La Garza (Juanita Solis), Kevin Rahm (Lee McDermott) }} A Spark. To Pierce the Dark. | date=March 22, 2009 | director=David Grossman | writer=Alexandra Cunningham | plot=Bree learns that she is indirectly responsible for her husband's kleptomania, as he feels emmasculated by her and acts out that way. Bree considers selling her business in order to make Orson happy again, but Andrew makes her come to her senses. In the meantime, Lynette tries to please her new boss, Lucy Blackburn, who has a new policy that says employees must work through the nights at the office during an important account they're working on. Susan is yet again reunited with her first husband Karl, whose son has just enrolled in her school, and Gabrielle becomes worried that her sex life is going downhill. Dave has some deadly plans for his camping trip with Mike and Katherine, and Edie stumbles upon the horrifying truth, which has even deadlier consequences. | guests= Daniella Baltodano (Celia Solis), Richard Burgi (Karl Mayer), Madison De La Garza (Juanita Solis), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), John Rubinstein (Principal Hobson) }} Look Into Their Eyes and You See What They Know | date=April 19, 2009 | director=Larry Shaw | writer=Matt Berry | plot=Edie Britt ([Sheridan) perishes on Wisteria Lane after a tragic accident, and the women of the street are brought together by this heart-wrenching event to go on a road trip with the intention of giving Edie's ashes to her son. During the trip, the women look back on Edie's life and their relationships with her: Susan recalls how their great rivalry started off with what could had been a great friendship; Lynette thinks fondly of one time Edie took her to chemotherapy, but not without making a short stop first; Bree remembers how Edie saved her marriage and her soul; Gabrielle reminisces about a very fun and sensual girls' night out; and Mrs. McCluskey tells everyone of how just a good mother Edie Britt truly was. Wisteria Lane becomes the resting place for the quintessential vixenish Housewife of the series, and Edie Britt lives on with this walk down memory lane. | guests= Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Kevin Rahm (Lee McDermott) }} Rose's Turn | date=April 26, 2009 | director=David Warren | writer=Dave Flebotte | plot=After Edie's death, Dave Williams spends a lot of time isolated, and this upsets the women of Wisteria Lane, particularly Susan, who quickly suspects he may be suicidal after paying him a visit. Katherine makes a confession to Mike, and Bree is suspicious that her husband may still be lying to her. In the meantime, Orson does his best to get rid of a witness to his crimes, and Gabrielle joins a gardening club in which she is forced to actually garden, which leads to her going for Tom for help. Lynette falls in the shower and is rescued by Carlos, and Tom works out to impress Lynette. | guests= Mason Vale Cotton (MJ Delfino), Madison De La Garza (Juanita Solis) }} Barganing | date=May 3, 2009 | director=David Grossman | writer=David Schladweiler | plot=Susan is surprised to see that her ex-boyfriend Jackson (guest star Gale Harold) has returned and has a surprise question for her. In the meantime, Karl tries to get his son Evan to be invited to MJ Delfino's sleep-over, Bree sinks to a new low in order to retain the best divorce lawyer in town, and Katherine tries to get Mike to talk about marriage. Meanwhile, Dave plans a fishing trip with Susan, and Gabrielle tries to get her daughter Juanita to understand that vanity is an awful thing, and this leads to them betting they can both do without make-up. | guests= Daniella Baltodano (Celia Solis), Richard Burgi (Karl Mayer) Mason Vale Cotton (MJ Delfino), Madison De La Garza (Juanita Solis), David Fabrizio (Detective Collins), Gale Harold (Jackson Braddock), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Billy Mayo (Detective Lyons) Tuc Watkins (Bob Hunter) }} Marry Me a Little | date=May 10, 2009 | director=Larry Shaw | writer=Jason Ganzel | plot=Susan and Jackson try to put on a show for the authorities as they fake an engagement, which leads Mike to propose to Katherine. In the meantime, Bree and Karl stage a robbery at the Hodge home and Lynette learns that Tom wants to have a surgery in order to look younger so he can do better at job interviews. Gabrielle tries to get her daughter Juanita to understand how hard life is for some by getting her to volunteer at the local soup kitchen, and there she meets a past neighbor. Meanwhile, Dave tries to get the witness of his misdeeds to go away. | guests= Daniella Baltodano (Celia Solis), Richard Burgi (Karl Mayer), Mason Vale Cotton (MJ Delfino), Madison De La Garza (Juanita Solis), Jeff Doucette (Father Crowley), Gale Harold (Jackson Braddock) }} ' Everybody Says Don't' | date=May 17, 2009 | director=Bethany Rooney | writer=John Pardee and Joey Murphy | plot=Gabrielle and Carlos attend a family meeting hosted by Carlos' aunt Connie, who reveals an ulterior motive. Bree comes clean to Orson about her true intentions behind stealing and hiding her stuff, and Orson blackmails her into staying married to him. Lynette freaks out when she learns her husband wants to go back to college to study... Chinese. Susan learns just how desperate Katherine is to get Mike to stay with her after Jackson tells her he believes Mike was the one who gave him away to the authorities. In the meantime, Roberta Simonds learns of Dr. Heller's death, and Dave records a very important tape and starts hallucinating again. | guests= Daniella Baltodano (Celia Solis), Richard Burgi (Karl Mayer), Mason Vale Cotton (MJ Delfino), Madison De La Garza (Juanita Solis), David Fabrizio (Detective Collins), Gale Harold (Jackson Braddock), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Billy Mayo (Detective Lyons) Lily Tomlin (Roberta Simonds) }} If It's Only In Your Head |date = May 17, 2009 |writer = Jeffrey Richman |director = David Grossman |plot = Bree tells Karl about Orson's shady blackmail scheme, and Karl finds a way to scare him off, but things backfire when Bree becomes upset with him and Orson still doesn't leave her. Tom learns he's been accepted in college after all, and Lynette worries her cancer might be back. Katherine and Mike head off to the airport to get married in Las Vegas afterwards. Ana Solis, Carlos' niece, arrives on Wisteria Lane to stir up some trouble. Karen and her sister Roberta break into Dave's home, and in the meantime Dave comes closer and closer to exacting his revenge schemes, and no one is safe. |guests = Daniella Baltodano (Celia Solis), Richard Burgi (Karl Mayer), Mason Vale Cotton (MJ Delfino), Madison De La Garza (Juanita Solis), David Fabrizio (Detective Collins), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Lily Tomlin (Roberta Simonds) }} Trivia *This was the last season featuring Nicollette Sheridan as a co-star, as the character of Edie Britt has been written out of the series. *The first season of the show to be sponsored (and to use product placement) by Sprint. Category:Season Five Category:Seasons Season 05